Rosefall's Dream
by Snowstreem
Summary: Rose was a loner who had a mysterious dream about the so-called 'Clans.' At first, she dismisses it as some crazy nightmare. But then, she finds that the terrain that she's in just happens to match the terrain of her dream- so she sets out to find the Clan that she lived in her dream- NightClan - and becomes one of the greatest leaders in the history of the Clans.
1. The Dream

_Rose woke to see that she was inside a spacious stone den, with soft, springy moss underpaw. She felt herself moving without her control, but no panic came to mind. She was calm, as if she had an idea of where she was going. "Let all cats old enough to stalk silently in the night, come here beneath the Sky Stone for a Clan meeting!" She called._

 _Groggily, cats began to crawl out of bushes surrounding the large, shining black boulder, which Rose assumed was the Sky Stone. She noticed small flecks of white light trapped inside the rock, and she was amazed at how beautiful it was. Obsidian, she remembered._

 _"Stormpaw, Skypaw, and Silverpaw have all completed their training," Rose began. She glanced at a fluffy white she-cat, a black tom, and a small, silver she-cat. "Snowsky, do you think that Stormpaw is ready to become a warrior?"_

 _The fluffy white she-cat dipped her head, her blue eyes glowing. "Yes, Rosestar. I have never had a more obedient apprentice in my life." So her name was Rosestar. Interesting._

 _"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _A gray tabby with the same blue eyes as Snowsky nodded. "I do."_

 _"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stormsky, in honor of your mentor. StarClan honors your bravery and courage in everything you do." Stormsky padded up to Rose and licked her shoulder while her head rested on the newly named Stormsky's head._

 _"Nightfeather, do you think that Skypaw has effeciently passed her warrior assessment?" Rose asked._

 _The black tom nodded, his dark, pine-colored eyes glinting with pride. "Yes, Rosestar. She has done well."_

 _"Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rose questioned._

 _Skypaw, a silver she-cat with white paws that were more fluffed up than the rest of her body, nodded eagerly._

 _"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Skyfeather, in honor of my brother. StarClan honors your fighting skills and your impressive loyalty." Rose took a moment to collect her thoughts. Her brother? Now that she thought about it, she had had a sibling that looked exactly like that tom. Had he also joined this 'Clan?' Skyfeather licked her shoulder, and she leapt down to stand beside Stormsky._

 _"Swiftsplash, do you think that Silverpaw has successfully passed her warrior assessment?" Rose asked. Wow, these ceremonies were getting real long._

 _The small silver she-cat dipped her head. "Never have I had such a quick apprentice, excellent at hunting and combat. She has even beat me in a race. Yes, Silverpaw more than deserves her warrior name."_

 _Rose smiled as a few gasps escaped from the crowd of cats. "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _Silverpaw dipped her head solemnly, but anyone could see her tail trembling with excitement. "I do."_

 _"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverflight, in honor of your astonishing swiftness. StarClan honors your strengths in hunting and running." Silverflight licked Rose's shoulder, and jumped down to stand next to her sisters._

 _Rose felt herself raise her muzzle to the sky and begin a chant. "Stormsky! Skyfeather! Silverflight! Stormsky! Skyfeather! Silverflight!" She lowered her muzzle, and found that the rest of the Clan was chanting along with her. She smiled again._

 _But the happiness was short-lived, as a black apprentice burst out of a stone crack in the side of the camp. Herb scent wafted from the cat, its eyes were were rolled back, and a huge bite on its shoulder oozed pus and blood. Cats sitting near that area let out a screech and backed away. Rose let out a battle cry and leapt straight onto the zombie cat, shattering its skull._

 _There was an eerie silence. Rose backed away from the corpse, and shakily told the Clan, "I-I'm going to go wash my paws..." She charged out of camp and to the Star River. She dipped her paws into the cold water, and all the blood washed off easily. After making sure that she had none of the stuff left on her, she went back to camp._

 _"No one is to go to the Star River to do anything except wash their paws," she ordered. "No cat should drink from it, lest they end up like Obsidianpaw there." Rose felt surprised. How did she know his name? And how did she know the Star River was called that? "Did anyone else get bitten by one of those weird zombie cats?" A few cats raised their tails. Rose recognized them as Flareflight, Blackpaw, and Milkyheart. "Okay," she said slowly, "you may have to go and become a loner. Wander as far as you can before you turn."_

 _The bitten cats dipped their heads in acknowledgement. Flareflight's mate, Berrysky, instantly volunteered to go with them. "But Berrysky," Flareflight protested, "you might get turned into a zombie cat too!"_

 _"I don't care," Berrysky meowed stubbornly. "I'm going."_

 _Rose bowed her head. "I hate to do this," she sighed, "but you four are now exiled from NightClan. I really do hope you understand." She gazed at them, sorrow heavy in her heart. They dipped their heads, and charged out oof camp. Rose saw the four cats running as quickly as they could, before they were out of sight. "I hope they don't infect more cats," Rose murmured._

Then, she woke up for real.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Rose dipped her face into the nearby river. She opened her eyes wide, impressed by all the colors of the rocks and pebbles on the riverbed, carved into perfectly round ovals. A small silver fish darted between the cracks, using the pebbles to stop itself from being carried away by the current. Rose noticed that some of the pebbles gleamed like a diamond. She expertly extended a claw into the water and flicked the stone onto the grassy bank.

Rose studied it. It was pearly, and shone like a diamond, reflecting the rainbow of light off its smooth surface. _It's just like the stones in the river of my dream_ , she recalled, but shook the thought away. _That has to_ _just be_ a _coincidence. After all, dreams are dreams, not some kind of weird prophecy given to_ _me by the so_ _-called StarClan._

 _But what if it_ _is_ _?_ The thought nagged at her mind, and she shook her head to push it to the back of her head. Well, she'd call the river the Star River, just to save the stress of giving it a name. Rose nudged the pretty stone into her den, and took some more out of the river, before lining her nest with them. She pressed each into the soft dirt floor of her den, making a half-circle that surrounded her nest.

She stepped back to admire her work with a smile. _Perfect_. Then a pang shoved its way into her heart. _If only Night and Gray were here to share it with me._ Night had left her as a kit when he was six moons old. "Some older brother he is," Rose scoffed. Wait, wasn't he in her dream? As Nightfeather? She was pulled into a memory, one that completely opposed her earlier comment.

 _-= Flashback =-_

 _"Night!" Rose cheered, as he scooped her up to take her on a badger ride. Gray, their father, watched, amused, as Rose nearly fell off Night's smooth fur._

 _"Woah, you're getting_ heavy, _Rose!" Night purred, as Rose slid down his back with a purr._

 _"That was fun!" Rose squealed. She gazed into Night's pine-green eyes, her toes straining to touch her muzzle to his nose. "You're the best big brother ever!"_

 _-= Flashback End =-_

Rose was pulled out of her memories. She shook herself. _Those days are over_ , she thought sadly, as she sat down quietly on top of her stone den and watched the sun sink down, behind the trees, before letting out a long sigh and retreating to her den, her mind on what had happened to Night, and why he had been in her dream.

-= Dawn, The Next Day =-

Rose woke to see the pale crimson light filtering through the entrance of her den. She yawned and stretched, before she padded out of the den. Her belly let out an angry complaint as to why there was no food inside it. Rose realized that she hadn't eaten since the morning the day before, and set out to find some food.

She cleared the river with one huge leap, and instantly her mouth filled with the scent of NightClan. Wait, NightClan? Wasn't that the Clan in her dream? She shook the thought away. It couldn't possibly be.

Rose located a mouse and caught it quickly, before bringing it back to her den and devouring it. Her belly still wasn't quite satisfied, and it let out a furious growl. Rose sighed in annoyance, and went to the other side again to catch something more.

She was stalking a thrush, and was about to catch it when an angry hiss alarmed the thrush and it flew away. Furious, she whipped around to see who it was who had scared her thrush away. She was met by pine-green eyes and a black pelt. "Night!" She snarled, satisfied to see the surprised look in his eyes. 

"Rose," he said slowly, "is that really you?"

"Of course it is," she snapped. "Where have you been? And what were you doing, abandoning your family like that?"

Night ignored her questions. "Where's Gray?"

"Dead because of starvation, and your selfish tactic," Rose growled.

Night's eyes widened. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!" He gasped. "I thought that you would be better off without me, another mouth to feed."

"Goodbye." Rose snapped around, ignoring Night's pleads to come back, and cleared the river in one leap, before curling up in her nest, ignoring her stomach's protests.

"Stupid Night," she muttered. "If and when I find that Night has found a mate and had kits, I'm going to take one of their kits to see how they feel."


End file.
